Lion King Two Parody
by Pii
Summary: Can't think of better title, keep it original 8D. This is a Lion King Two Parody since I think it matches DP. Sorry bad grammar. Mmm, review please?
1. We are One

_Hi there Pii's here I am just bored and I make a Lion King 2 parody! Just because like it's matching Danny Phantom :P Enjoy!_

_Sorry bad grammar… :(_

**Danny Phantom – Lion King Two Parody**

Down at the Fentonworks, at the lab. Danny just open his eyes. His best friends Sam and Tucker looking at him.

"Uh…" Danny hold his head. "What's happened?"

"Uh, dude… you look…" Tucker paused. "…go to see the mirror!" said Sam.

"WHAT?!" Danny run to the mirror. He notice he has a snow white hair and glowing green eyes. "Wha-what?! I am dead?!"

"Danny! You're dead!" Sam shocked.

"NOOOO…!!!" Danny screamed, suddenly two rings appear and he turned into human. Danny looking at the mirror. "Hey! I am not dead! I am not dead!" he said happily. "I AM NOT DEAD!!!"

"Whew, dude. You're not dead. Glad you're just half-dead…" said Tucker. But then Tucker notice what he just said. Tucker and Sam looking each other. "What?!"

"HALF-DEAD?!" Tucker and Sam fell. "Oh boy…"

(**AN :** funny opening here :D yep, you know the part where Timon and Pumbaa fell after know the baby is female. Edited to make they shocked looking Danny half-dead XD and yes! This is the beginning when Danny turned into Phantom xD!)

---Danny already become Phantom for months.(after D-Stabilized if you can say)

"Sammykins!!!" Sam's parents about to force Sam to wear dress again. "Wear this dress for us, Samantha."

"No! And for the last time call me Sam!" Sam yelled.

"It's because you" said Pamela, pointing at her husband. "What? So you said it's my fault?"

"Yes, Sam grew up like this because you!"

"Why you're saying I am the one who-"

Sam cover her ears. Her parents fighting. She sneaked out quietly. "It's yours."

"No it's yours"

Sam finally get outside of her mansion. She decide to meet with her best friends, Danny and Tucker. "Nah, now to get Danny and Tucker" she said. But suddenly there's an ecto-beam from the sky. "What's that?!"

"SAAAAAAMMMM!!!!" Danny fly toward Sam. "Danny! What are you-" Danny hold Sam on his hands, avoiding the ecto-beams. Danny hold the Fenton Thermos as well, then Sam hold it to make Danny 's hands easier. "What's happened?!"

"Vlad, Skulker! They hunting me again!" said Danny as he avoiding the beams. "Woaah, can you stop that?!" ask Danny, he looking at Skulker.

"What on earth can make me change my mind, whelp?" Skulker firing some beams from his weapon. "Look out!"

"Waaah!"

Danny finally landed, he put Sam down. "That was close!" he said. But Skulker suddenly firing at Danny. "AAAH"

"Danny!" Sam yelled.

"I finally got ya, whelp!" Skulker about to finish Danny then Sam sucked Skulker to the Thermos. With a scream, Skulker went inside. Sam walk to Danny who still in the ghost form. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I am. Thanks!" Danny try to stands up. Sam give Danny the thermos. They both smiled. Then Sam's parents appear. "Sammykins!"

"Oh, no…" Sam muttered. "When did you get out! You must try this clothes!" Sam groaned, "I know! I know! I don't want to!"

"Sammykins… what are you doing with that ghost?!" said Pamela.

"I told you to call me Sam!" Sam yelled. Sam looking at Danny. "Uh, I think I need to go…" said Danny, he hold his neck. "Thanks" he continued.

"Anytime." Sam smiled. Danny leave Sam and her parents, Sam and her parents continue fighting. "I told you I don't want to wear that!"

"But you must wear this!"

"I don't want to!"

"But you're our daughter! Our daughter must wear this!"

Sam walk to her room. Then she hear a door knock. "Sam, it's me!" Sam notice it's her grandmother. "Grandma?" Sam walk to the door and open the door. "I can feel what you feel, I hate that dress, too!" said her grandmother. Sam smiled, then sighed.

"They think if I not wear that I am not their daughter? And they not let me with Danny…" she ask. But her grandmother hold her hand and say, "No, that's not right. They just not understand"

"Yeah they never understand me, gran-" Sam face down. Then her grandmother find a way to comfort her. "You know?"

"What?" ask Sam.

"We are same, trough we are different, we are one." Said her Grandmother. "No matter you're a ghost, a goth, a geek, we're still same."

"Huh?" Sam wondered. Her grandmother start to sing.

"**As you go through life you'll see**

**There is so much that we**

**Don't understand**"

Sam just looking at her grandmother.

"**And the only thing we know**

**Is things don't always go**

**The way we planned**"

Sam looking at her grandmother who facing to the windows. They see birds flying, and some kids playing down there.

"**But you'll see every day**

**That we'll never turn away**

**When it seems all your dreams come undone**"

Sam looking at the flying ghost boy, she smiled when she see Danny flying around the town like always. But looks like he is heading to somewhere right now. Sam looking at her grandmother again.

"**We will stand by your side**

**Filled with hope and filled with pride**

**We are more than we are**

**We are one**"

Sam and her grandmother puts their hands on their shoulders, then Sam looking at her grandmother as she sing.

"**If there's so much I must be**

**Can I still just be me**

**The way I am?**"

Sam looking at her grandmother. What she meant is she want to be gothic girl, but her parents don't want she become like that. She want to stay with Danny, but her parents maybe not let her with a ghost boy.

"**Can I trust in my own heart**

**Or am I just one part**

**Of some big plan?**"

Question bursted up in Sam's mind. Must she continue become gothic girl or become a Manson her parents wants? Her grandmother looking at her, just like she going to say 'you can be anything, we're still one family. We're one' then her grandmother singing.

"**Even those who are gone**

**Are with us as we go on**

**Your journey has only begun**"

Sam looking at her grandmother curiously. Has only begun? Is it? Or it isn't?

"**Tears of pain, tears of joy**

**One thing nothing can destroy**

**Is our pride, deep inside**

**We are one**"

Her grandmother smile, then take a photo from Sam's desk and take a photo from her pocket. She pointing at Sam's photo and her photo when she's still young.

"**We are one, you and I**

**We are like the earth and sky**

**One family under the sun**"

Sam and her grandmother are same, they're one family, they're one. Sam start to smiling more.

"**All the wisdom to lead**

**All the courage that you need**

**You will find when you see**

**We are one**"

Her grandmother go to the door. "You will find out about it one day," she said, then she left Sam alone who looking at the flying ghost boy. The ghost boy already far enough. Sam smiled, and say "We are one… yeah" in a low voice.

---end part 1(?)


	2. Lullaby

**DP Lion King 2 Parody Part 2— **_sorry bad grammar!_

Meanwhile Danny is heading to Vlad's castle. Nobody know what he's going to do, except himself. Danny landed on one room and he start calling Vlad. "Vlad!"

Vlad appear, wondering what Danny going to do. "Isn't it Daniel? Why you're coming to see me today?"

"I just going to say never try to attack my friends! If you want me, just me! Don't attack Sam or Tucker!" Danny paused, "Or my family!"

Vlad clap his hands. "Well, well… that's just a… side effect?" Danny looking at Vlad angrily. "So what do you want?!" Danny yelled.

"Well, you know that right?" ask Vlad.

"Kill my dad, marry my mom, and me as your son." Danny rolled his eyes.

"That's right." Said Vlad. Danny looking at him "So if I joined you you're not going to harm my friends and family anymore?" he ask.

"That's right. But not mention the Jack part." Said Vlad. "But no, I'm just kidding!" Vlad said before too late.

Danny think for a while, finally answer him, "Fine. I will join you."

"Daniel boy! You should do that from a long time ago!" said Vlad. "Now release Skulker."

Danny threw the thermos, the thermos opened and Skulker get out. "Now I am free! Why you free me Whelp?!" Danny just close his eyes. Then Vlad said, "Relax. Now he is one of us."

"What?!" Skulker seems not to believe that. Danny close his eyes since he can think of more. Danny put his hand on his head. The ghost hunting the whole time make him tired. "Uh…"

"Relax. Relax. You can rest here, Daniel." Vlad catch the falling Danny. Danny turns back to his human form as he passed out. Vlad smiled. (**AN : **why I make Danny joined Vlad so easily O.o well, just to make it fit with the parody ^^;)

Vlad put Danny on a chair. Let the boy asleep there. Then the other ghosts appear (**AN :** just say, he got some… ghosts under him?) "He's really safe, Master?"

"Yes… and he is one of my plan…"

Vlad looking at the sleeping Danny, then turned into Plasmius, and start to sing.

"**Sleep, my little Daniel**

**Let your dreams take wing**

**One day when you're big and strong**

**You will rule the world**(with me)"

"I can't believe that." Said Skulker.

"Oh, hush. Just believe this is happening." Said Vlad happily.

"**I've been half-killed, and**

**Left alone with ghost power**

**When I think of what that fatty did**

**I get a little tense**"

Vlad looking at the sleeping Danny, then continue to sing.

"**But I dream a dream so pretty**

**That I don't feel so depressed**

**'Cause it show my little Maddie**(my cat)

**And it helps me get some rest**"

"You got a cat? You followed his advice!" said Skulker.

"Shut you! And I not following his advice!" said Vlad, then continue singing.

"**The sound of Jack's dying gasp**

**His wife come into my hands**

**His humanity' mournful cry**

**That's my lullaby**"

"What? But you said you won't harm his family anymore?" ask Skulker.

"And this is one of my plan" said Vlad.

"**Now the past I've tried forgetting**

**And my foe I could forgive**

**Trouble is I knows it's pretty**

**But I hate to let him live**"

Vlad float on Danny's sleepy chair. "**Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me**

**The melody of angry shots**

**A counterpoint of painful shocks**

**A symphony of death, oh sugar cookies!**

**That's my lullaby**"

Vlad landed and turned back into Master.

"**My life is gone... but as halfa I still around**

**To love this little badger**

**Till he learns to be a ruler**

**With a lust for being bad!**"

Vlad looking at Danny, then say, "Sleep, ya little badger! Uh-- I mean, precious little thing!"

"One day when he's bigger and stronger…" said Skulker.

"**HE WILL RULE WITH ME**" said Vlad. Skulker look curious. "uh, I'm not sure." He said.

"**The shocking of the blast of payback**

**The thrill of Daniel's ghostly wail"**

Vlad turned into Skulker "**The joy of the payback**

**I can hear the cheering**"

"Daniel, what a… guy" Skulker groaned.

"**Payback time is nearing**

**And then our flag will fly**

**Against a green-plasm sky**

**That's my lullaby!**"

Scary laugh of Vlad can be heard outside the castle. As long with other ghosts'.


	3. Fire and Burns

After a while, Sam go outside. With a happy face now, after cheered up by her grandmother, and sneaked out from her parents. She going to find Danny to help him with the ghost hunting. She want to be alone, if she can. Since he think Danny might be tired after the whole ghost hunting. Then Tucker run after her.

"Hey, Sam!"

"Hey, Tuck"

"Want to go to the Nasty Burger?" ask Tucker. Sam face down. "Uhh,… I thinking to help Danny with his ghost hunting…"

"Relax Sam, Danny will be all right! He already doing this for months, isn't he?"

"Yeah, you're right…" said Sam, finally agreed to go to Nasty Burger with Tucker. The two walk to the Nasty Burger. Inside the Nasty Burger, Jack and Maddie Fenton; Danny's parents are there.

"-Then I will rip him apart molecule by molecule!" said Jack Fenton, Sam and Tucker overheard their conversations.

"Oh Jack, and we will do tests!" said Maddie.

"Right! And then rip him apart molecule by molecule!"

Sam and Tucker raise their eyebrows, the molecule by molecule part? The two sit down on a chair. Meanwhile outside the Nasty Burger, Vlad, Skulker, and Vlad's vultures are there. "Now what?"

"Fire." Vlad smiled, the ghosts firing rays at the Nasty Burger, causing it's burning.

"FIRE! FIRE!" Everyone yelled. Sam and Tucker shocked. Three bird-like ghosts appear in front of them, then Jack yelled, "GHOST!"

He shooting with the ecto-gun and, missed! Jack's bad aim, everyone know that. "Get out of this place! That's a ghost! There's a ghost!" Maddie and Jack yelled, everyone gathered outside, but Sam, Tucker, Jack, and Maddie not.

"Why you still here?" ask Maddie.

"Uh, we're…" Sam try to say something, then suddenly Skulker appeared inside. "Hello," he said.

"GHOST!" Jack fire his ecto-gun, again he missed. "What do you want?" Sam yelled. Suddenly the red huntress appear from the window. "I heard there's a ghost attack! Are you all right?" she ask. Sam and Tucker just nod. "I will get you guys outside!" she said, but suddenly the burned roof fall and block the way. "Crap!"

"Now I will get this done," Skulker smiled. Vlad want to get rid of Jack, so he can marry Maddie. Skulker about to aim at Jack, and the red huntress shot her ecto-guns first. "You're not getting him!" she yelled.

"You…" Skulker aim the shot at red huntress. "Ah!" the red huntress lose her ecto-guns and fall. Skulker about to aiming at Jack again, but suddenly Danny Phantom phrase trough the ceiling, or you may say burned ceilings. "You forgot our deal, Skulker?"

"Well, hello whelp." He smiled.

"DANNY!" Sam and Tucker yelled. "PHANTOM!" Jack, Maddie, and red huntress yelled.

"I guess you forgot our deal too, whelp!" Skulker fired at Danny, which missed. "Eat this!" Danny shot ecto-beams on Skulker. Skulker firing shots on Danny. Danny dodge, then Danny punch Skulker aside. The fire getting stronger, then the birds and Skulker phrase trough the wall and get outside. The fire getting stronger and stronger.

"Aaah!" Red huntress yelped when another fire almost to get her.

"Danny…!" Sam screamed. "Get us outta here!"

"Everyone hold on me!" Danny said. "Why we must trust you?" ask Red Huntress.

"JUST TRUST ME!" Danny yelled, there's no other time. They both hold on Danny, Danny turned intangible and get them outside, after they're outside, Danny put them down with a "phew"

"Why you're helped us Phantom?" ask Maddie.

"I already told you I am good." Said Danny. Then Danny noticed the Red Huntress got burn. "Ouch," Danny look at the Red Huntress, which is Valerie. "You okay?" he ask.

"Why do you care?" ask Valerie.

"You're burned." Said Danny.

"Just a little," she said. "Let me see that," said Maddie.

"No!"

Maddie pushed a button on Valerie's suit which made Valerie's suit replaced with her. They both gasped. "You're…"

"Valerie?" Sam and Tucker make a fake gasp.

"I.. I am… I am the red huntress," she said, a little nervous. Sam, Tucker, and Danny could feel her emotions. They try to cheer her up.

"That…that's cool!" said Tucker suddenly.

"R..really?" Valerie asked. Sam followed Tucker's act. "Yeah, that's really awesome! I couldn't believe you fought the ghosts alone!"

Valerie turned into a smile, "Thanks,…"

Maddie and Jack looking at the girl, she fought all those ghosts alone? "Valerie? So you're who did this?" ask Maddie, she can't believe Valerie did this all.

"Yes I am," Valerie said, "since ghosts came ruining my life," she said as she glares on Danny, Danny's sweats dropped. "Hey. I told you it wasn't mine…" Valerie still glares on Phantom, then come closer to him and laughing, "Ha-ha, off course not. I not blame you anymore. Since you helped us, I think you're nice." She winked. Danny smiled.

Jack and Maddie looking at Phantom, then make a small smile, "We try to trust you too from now on," Maddie said.

"Really? Thanks…" Danny smiled, then Danny headed to sky and looking at them again.

"Well, I got to go now, see ya." Danny said, waving to them and leave his parents and friends. Danny flew to the sky, Sam smiled upon seeing that. It's good for him to be accepted. Trough, she must admit that Danny's parents still curious, a little. But this is nice enough for him.

-sorry it's short(kind of lazy) and the grammar is bad, chapter 4 coming soon :P


	4. Chase and Run

_Ultra-mega update! Thank you for everyone who reviewing :3 okay let's continue this thing ^.^_

_DxS and TxV included~ enjoy!_

**Chappie 4 of the parody- :3 (I hate FFN for erasing the line breaks =='')**

Danny fly over Vlad, Skulker, and Vlad's vultures. He glares at him. "What do you mean you're not going to annoy my family anymore?"

"Daniel, I didn't mean to…" Vlad stopped when Danny pointing on him, and yelled on him, "you're lied!" **(AN : this part not included in the real story but I made up this one)**

Vlad gulped, then answer, "…Daniel, you know that's an accident to involving your family and friends, I didn't mean to…"

Danny still glares on him and Skulker, then answer. "Fine,".

Vlad turned into a smirk, Danny continue his words, "But remember not to harm my family and friends anymore," Vlad just grins evilly.

_**Line Break Line Break Line Break… (oooh I hate writing this 'Line Break' thing =='')**_

With Phantom accepted last time, and he bonding with his parents as a ghost and ghost hunters, now he able to visit them as Phantom. Trough Jack and Maddie still curious of him. In front of the Fenton Works, Jazz, Tucker, Sam, Valerie(since her secret revealed), and Danny(in Phantom form) seems to having fun together. They both laughing and running around(Danny is floated around).

"Hi-yah!" Valerie shoot her ecto-gun on a target. Danny laughed then say, "Haha, nice!"

Then Jazz shoot her ecto-gun, "Hyaah…!" but then her aim missed. "Ah…"

Danny laughed, "Haha! That's not right! If you want to shoot a ghost, don't be like that!" Jazz give him an annoyed look. Sam, Tucker, and Valerie looking the funny event between Jazz and Danny. Jazz pointing the ecto-gun on Danny, "Hey!" Danny yelled.

"If you take too long time for aiming, the ghosts will flee first before you could shoot them!" Danny said in a teasing voice. Jazz frowned. "Show me if you can," **(AN : Jazz is bad in aiming, right? In Secret Weapon she always got Danny, so I think for this part she is the best for Kiara. This is not mean the character will play multiple role from Lion King 2, this also doesn't mean they can change their role. The parody just following the Lion King 2's real plot, and if something matches the character I will put it into this. But the main of most role is Danny as Kovu and Sam as Kiara.)**

Danny feel a blue mist come trough his mouth, then he turned around, then say, "Watch."

"First, try to be undetected,…" he said, as he lower his voice. The rest just watching him.

"Then get it closer…" Danny float to another side of the Fenton Works, everyone following him. "…lock the target, and…"

"Gotcha!" Danny yelled as he shoot a ghost ray on the Box Ghost. Then he start to laugh, the rest start to laughing as well when looking at the pitiful Box Ghost; he fell to his boxes. Box Ghost start to get up and yelled, "Beware!"

Suddenly, a blast appear near the Box Ghost, trough it's not hitting him, it surprising him enough. Danny looking at Jazz, so she is the one who shoot that blast. Danny chuckled, "You need more practice," he said.

"Fear me!" The Box Ghost yelled. Then Danny got an idea.

"Hey, want to practice shooting with a moving target?" ask Danny.

"How?" Valerie asked.

"Like this!" Danny shoot another ghost ray on Box Ghost, luckily he dodged and it hit his boxes. "My boxes!" he yelled, everyone start to laugh.

"I get your point," said Valerie. Then she turned into the Red Huntress and jump on her jet. Fire a shoot on Box Ghost but he is dodging that, then he yelled, "BEWARE! I am the BOX GHOST! FEAR MY BOXES of…!" he paused and looking at the box's label, "To Sarah Green from FELITA! Fear this!"

"Fear this, or fear this?" Danny said as he charged up his ghost ray. Box Ghost gulped and fly away. "Chase him!" the teenagers start to chasing the Box Ghost. They both laughing. Then the Box Ghost phrases trough the Fenton Works' wall, and enters the lab. Danny turned both of them intangible and phrases to the lab. They see the Box Ghost enters the Ghost Zone. They stopped and groaned, except for Danny who still go on. Then he notices everyone stopped.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Danny asked.

"Uh,… we can't go there," said Valerie. "It's too dangerous."

"Oh sure you can," said Danny. "It will be all right. I always went there, I will show you the way home after we done." He smiled. The rest turned into a smile.

"Okay, Phantom." Said Valerie, then she prepared to boost her jet. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker entered the Specter Speeder.

"Follow me!" said Danny, then they entered the Ghost Zone.

Not far, they spotted the Box Ghost. They start to chasing him again. Box Ghost fly faster as he noticed them. Danny boost his speed, then Valerie boost her jet's speed too. Sam looking at Tucker, give him the signal to speed the Specter Speeder. Tucker boost the Specter, then they chasing the Box Ghost again.

Box Ghost turns left, right, up, down, and so on. They chasing the Box Ghost without think of else, it's just fun. Too fun.

Valerie smiled at Phantom, the ghost boy not really bad. Danny noticed Valerie smiling on him, he smiles back. Then Valerie snapped out of it, and speed her jet and left Danny. Danny glanced, then smile again and speed up, try to chase Valerie. Now the two racing each other.

"Hey no fair!" Jazz yelled. Then Tucker speed up the Specter Speeder and the three racing each other to get the Box Ghost first. Laughing happily, they not notice what in front of them, until they bumped into something; first is Danny, he bumped into something, then Valerie bumped on Danny, and her jet bumped into her who bumped on Danny, then she fell to Danny's right, then the Specter Speeder bumped into Danny.

The teenagers groaned and put their hands on their heads, then facing up to see what hit them. They see a big dragon ghost is there. **(AN : That's not Dora! That's possible for another dragon ghost to appear right? Normal dragon I mean, not with amulet.)**

The dragon ghost breath a fire out of its nose, Then behind the dragon ghost appear the box ghost who raised his hands and shout, "BEWARE!"

Then the dragon ghost start to scream loudly, the teenagers' eyes widen in shock and scream a loud 'AAH'. They both quickly fly away left the dragon, but then the dragon chase them.

Danny, Valerie, and the three inside the Specter; Jazz, Tucker, and Sam fly away from the Dragon's chase. They pass trough some islands in the Ghost Zone, then Danny remembers something. "Oh yeah!"

Danny quickly grab Valerie and the Specter Speeder, then they turn left from an island. The dragon ghost fly away from the island to find his chase. Then it reveals Danny, Valerie, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz(in the Specter) near a small wall and turned visible.

"Whew, glad I remembered my invisibility power," Danny sighed in relief. Then they both laughing, Valerie fly to another side, then Danny open the Specter Speeder to help Jazz, Tucker, and Sam get out. Danny helped Jazz and Tucker one by one, but when he's going to help Sam out, Sam tripped. "Oh!"

The two fell on the ground; I mean the ground on the floating island. Sam fell on Danny, the two eyes met, "Uh,.. sorry," Sam chuckled.

"It's okay," Danny said with a small chuckle.

"Man, this is awesome!" said Tucker.

"Yeah I know," said Danny.

Valerie turned to Danny and ask him, "hey Phantom, what if you showed us more of this Ghost Zone tomorrow?"

"What? Oh, off course yes, if you want to." Danny answered with a smile. Then Jazz shook her head. "Uh, sorry. But tomorrow I can't, I want to go to the library."

Danny rolled his eyes, "It's okay,"

Then Danny get the stuck Specter Speeder from the wall. "But let's go home for now,"

They all nodded, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker enters the Specter Speeder, then Valerie get on her jet, they all went off home.

_**Line Break Line Break Line Break ;3;**_

The teenagers went to their houses, then Jazz go to her room, Jack and Maddie looking at their daughter who smiled happily. Then they looking at Phantom who not yet leave. Jazz's not hurt, trough she went to the ghost zone. Jack and Maddie looking at the nervous Phantom, then smiled. "You're accepted to come anytime," Maddie said.

Danny smiled, then fly outside. Looks like a they already bond a nice relationship. Danny rang the bell as Fenton, and enters his house with a smile, like nothing happened with him.

**:3:3:3:3~ To be… continued =3=''**

_Heheh ;) How's that? After this, the 'Upendi' part will be interesting with the slight of DxS and TxV ^_^ (and another ghost pairings like Johnny 13 x Kitty, Box Ghost x Lunch Lady (yays XD), Skulker x Ember) Sooo… stay tuned~ o3o~_

_Oh~! And review please :333_


	5. Upendi

_Hi everyone! Ready for the loving part? Upendi, that's right! Okay, here we go~! Warning, code red : bad grammar._

**DPLK2DPLK2DPLK2 (Danny Phantom Lion King 2 (XD) )**

"Hey Phantom, where're you bringing us?" Valerie asked inside the Specter Speeder. Sam and Tucker are inside too, looking at Danny who flying not far from them. They're in the ghost zone.

"We're going to the Far Frozen," Danny said, smiled.

"Far Frozen?" Valerie asked, Sam and Tucker not say anything because they already went there before. "Dude, you really want us to go there?" Tucker asked. Danny smiled, "Yeah, I want Valerie to meet Frostbite."

"Frostbite?" Valerie asked again. Sam just looking at Danny dreamily, since he fought the Pariah Dark, people in Far Frozen looking at him as a king. Sam looking at Danny's flying form, Danny's hair flown by the wind. Then Tucker, who hold the steer, looking at Sam. "Uh…hello?"

Sam quickly snapped out of it, "Oh, yeah, what?" Tucker, Valerie, and Danny looking at Sam. "Something bothering you?" ask Danny.

"Oh, that's nothing." Sam said, try to focus and forget about her mind. Then Valerie looking at the way and pointed, she screamed. "Look out!" The four looking on their way, then they both crashed into ice and fell down. Danny is the first one who fell on the snows, then the Specter crashed to his back. Danny turned intangible and looking at his friends.

"You guys all right?" Danny asked. Sam, Tucker, and Valerie just groaned. Danny notices the Specter Speeder is broken, again (like the 1st time they arrived at the Far Frozen). Everyone holding their heads, then try to stand up.

"Oh, no. The Specter Speeder. You must pay, Phantom. This is Fenton's" Valerie glares on Danny. Danny sweat drops, then floated back. "I..I am sorry,…" he said in a low voice, with a small chuckle. _I know, Dad gonna kill me_, that what in Danny's mind. Then a voice caught their attention.

"Oh Great One! What a surprise to see you here!"

Everyone turned, Danny, Sam, and Tucker yelled happily, "Frostbite!"

Valerie confused, Sam and Tucker know him? "You know him?" she asked. "Yeah, he is Frostbite. The leader of Far Frozen here." Danny explained. No, what Valerie meant is, why Sam and Tucker know him. Then she sighed and think, _whatever_.

"Uh, Frostbite, can you fix this Specter again for me?" Danny asked hopefully, then Frostbite smiled and answer him, "Anything for you, oh great one!" Danny smiles.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Valerie asked. Danny smiled and say, "Everything gonna be all right." Frostbite pick Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie up on his shoulder. Danny smiles proudly. "Everything is all right on here, _Val_, and you must see what's there."

Valerie looking at Danny confusingly, Tucker smiled on her and answer, "You gotta be surprised,"

**DP LK2 DP LK2 DP LK2 DP LK2**

"I don't believe this!" Valerie screamed, looking at the totally-Danny Phantom things, then at the wall with Danny's pictures on it.

"Ha! I am the savior of the ghost zone here, and they treat me as a king," Danny said proudly.

"That's when you fought the Pariah Dark," Valerie said in a low voice. Danny closes his eyes and crosses his hands proudly, "That's right! That makes me the savior of the ghost zone," Tucker and Sam just glares at him, cocky. But they know Danny just somewhat happy and cockily, they understands him.

"You're really cocky there," Valerie said to Danny, with a small chuckle.

"But I am the savior of the ghost zone!" Danny said again.

Valerie about to tackle Danny playfully, they both laughed. Make Sam and Tucker laughed too, then the four went outside to see the Ghost Zone's sky, they lays on snow.

"…Ah, have you ever wondered what inside that purple doors?" Valerie asked.

"…That leads to a ghost's lair, or a random place, I don't really know," Danny said.

"Dude, wonder what inside that refrigerator? Wonder if Klemper still there," Tucker said. They laughed, then Sam looking at the other door.

"Wonder if there's another world connected with it," Sam said. "Or maybe it leads to another timeline and it affect the present"

"…wow, that one looks like Vlad's giant football." Danny said, the other laughed.

"You know, Vlad Masters a k a Vlad Plasmius?" Valerie asked Sam, Tucker, and Danny. "He is a half-ghost, and yet, he is evil. I find out his secret just after you left," Valerie looking at Danny. Sam and Tucker rolled their eyes, don't know how to answer, "Uh… ah…"

Danny suddenly remembers. "Uh,…" he said in a low voice, "Excuse me,…"

Danny stands up, then floated to another side. He joined Vlad, just because he don't want him to hurt his friends anymore. But now he think again of it, maybe he can, make another deal with Vlad. That time he already too confused, now he must think of it. He must talk to Vlad, he must quit.

Sam stands up, then walk over Danny. "Danny…?"

Danny looking at Sam, then muttered softly, "I am okay Sam,… I am okay…"

Sam knew Danny isn't okay. Something bothering him, she don't know what. "Danny, if you need to talk about something, tell us…" Danny looking at Sam for a while, then facing down again.

Frostbite looking at them, what happened to them. Maybe they are in love or something, when he looking at Sam and Danny. Then he walk over the four teenagers. "You know? There's a place for you. The Great One, follow me."

Danny raised an eyebrow, don't know what Frostbite's talking about. Frostbite turned, the four just following him into a cave, "Frostbite… what's..?" Danny asked, but cut by Frostbite's "ssh…"

The four remained quiet. The cave is dark. "Frostbite, what do you want us to- OOF"

Danny could feel Frostbite is pulling him. Sam, Tucker, and Valerie could feel the same too. Then they feel Frostbite dropped them, "Ouch!" Danny yelped.

"Frostbite! What do you-"

"…SSsh…" Frostbite said. Danny could feel he is moving, then light appears in front of them.

Frostbite said, _"__**Welcome… to Upendi…!"**_

The place is lighter than the other places, it's outside. But it still in the Ghost Zone. Danny notices he sat on an ice chair, and the ice chair is on an icy river. Danny turned to see the another side of him, then he bumped into Sam, "Uh!" the two yelped in the same time, their lips almost touching each other. "Uh, sorry," Sam muttered, her face turned red as long as Danny's. The two notices they sit on a same icy chair with a heart on the back, completely made of ice.

Behind them, Tucker and Valerie sit together on a same chair, the two also confused with the place. Then the four heads to their front, looking at the so-beautiful place made of ice, and the cold river on it. There's some small waterfalls, and now they looking at Frostbite who started to sing.

"**There's a place where the crazy moon**

**Makes the yetis sing and the dragons swoon**

**And the sultry scent of the air scents**

**Will carry you away**"

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie looking around. The people from Far Frozen; or you may say the yetis sings along. Then they can see some Dragon ghosts float swing-ly on the Ghost Zone's air.

"**Where the dragons swing from the Ghost Zone airs**

**And the ghostly senses in a tick mouth line**

**And the blue flaming hairs are flaming up**

**As the ghosts come out to play**"

Danny's ghost sense went off, then the ghosts start to appear from anywhere. At first, he start to panic, but then looking at Sam who stay calmly, or try to stay calmly, and Frostbite who raised his hands up high and sing again.

"**In Upendi**

**Where eatablefruit grows sweet**" (AN : kay, I made up this. Just imagine this thing can be eaten by ghosts and humans xD)

The fruits fall from their top, Danny and Sam try to cover their heads. Valerie try to cover her head while Tucker looking at the fruits amazedly, not notice one of the fruit fall on him and enter his mouth. At first, Valerie and he panicked, but then it really eatable. Tucker smiled, it really tasted sweet.

"**And it's so divine**

**That you lose your mind**

**As it sweeps you off your feet**"

This time, Frostbite take two fruits and he went near Sam and Danny, put the fruits on their mouths. Danny and Sam, with fruits on their mouth looking each other, then they pulled the fruit out of their mouth and giggled a little.

"**In Upendi**

**Without a worry or a care**

**It just takes two**

**To make it true**

**Your heart will lead you there**"

Sam wondered, then she asked, "**Where is it?"**

Frostbite smiled and answer her, "**No place you don't take with you..."**

Frostbite turned to another side, then continue to sing,

"**You better watch your step 'cause the path is steep**

**Better hold your breath cause the water's deep**

**It's a long way down over Lovers' Leap**

**But falling's half the fun!"**

Danny and Sam fell on the small waterfall, after they popped on the surface, their hair covering their faces. The two pulled their hairs off their faces and laughing together. Behind them, Tucker and Valerie fell to the small waterfall. Valerie's long hair turned wet and covering her face, she looking at Tucker, who got his cap wet on his head and his glasses not on his eyes. Valerie pointed on Tucker and start to laughing.

"**In Upendi**

**Where eatablefruit grows sweet**

**And it's so divine**

**That you lose your mind**

**As it sweeps you off your feet**"

This time, when the fruit's fell, Danny open his mouth gasping, accidently the fruit enters his mouth and he eat it while round. Sam laughing, Danny can't breathe so he turned his neck intangible to get the fruit out of him.

Tucker busy drying his cap and glasses with his hands and clothes. Not noticing the fruit fell on his head, Valerie laughing on him.

"**In Upendi**

**Without a worry or a care**

**It just takes two**

**To make it true**

**Your heart will take you there**"

Valerie really wished that she is here with Danny Fenton right now, not Phantom. But looks like Tucker is not that bad too, she think. She smiled a little.

"**You can beat the bush like there's no tomorrow**

**From Real World to Ghost Zone**

**But you'll find Upendi wherever you are**

**Oh underneath the sun**"

Sun? There's no sun in the ghost zone! Danny thought, then Sam looking at Danny and ask him in a low voice, "**Upendi- it means 'love', doesn't it?**" Sam and Danny just looking each other, then the two blushed. Sam notices what she said, then turned from Danny, Danny turned from Sam. The two's faces red.

"**Welcome to Upendi!**" Frostbite exclaimed, water sprouts then ghosts united to make a train. Box Ghost and Lunch Lady, Skulker and Ember, Johnny 13 and Kitty, and so on. Danny and Sam looking at each other again, then they think to join them, Danny pulled Sam and the two floated to join the train. Tucker and Valerie looking at the two. Valerie shocked when she see Sam ended up with the ghost boy. Tucker looking at Valerie, going to ask her to go there, but before he say anything, Valerie know what he meant and they run to join the train.

"**In Upendi**

**Where eatablefruit grows sweet**

**And it's so divine**

**That you lose your mind**

**As it sweeps you off your feet**

**In Upendi**

**Without a worry or a care**

**It just takes two**

**To make it true**

**Your heart will take you there**"

"**Upendi!**" Tucker yelled happily. Valerie glanced on him. One by one, or you may say two by two ghosts; one pair by one pair, they jumped on the water-slide thing after Frostbite give them the fruit. Danny and Sam jumped too, then Tucker and Valerie after them.

"**Down In Upendi**

**Way down**

**In Upendi!"**

**DP LK2 DP LK2 DP LK2**

_Wew! I can't wait to finish this. After this, Danny's secret will be revealed! Wonder if he will accepted? *shot* don't go anywhere and review needed BD_


	6. Not One of Us

_Okays Imma goin to update fast for this, cuz I can't wait for myself to end it :3 enjoys~!_

**DP LK2 DP LK2 DP LK2 DP LK2 DP LK2 DP LK2 DP LK2**

Today is Saturday, no school. That morning, Danny walks out of his house, then turned to Phantom. He is confused, probably thinking about something. Then Danny start to muttering about something.

"…Vlad, I knew I was joined you, but then I think it was wrong, and…" Danny paused, then raise his hand up and slap his own face. _Come on, Fenton, what makes you joined his side? Now you must get out before it's too late._

"Better I speak to him now, then I must be prepared for the fight," Danny said, then he is about to float, until the Fenton Works' door opened. A big glimpse of orange appear from the Fenton Works. Danny is looking at him; his dad.

"…D…Jack?" Danny asked. Jack walk over Danny and smiled, "I want to talk with you,"

Danny looking at his dad, he want to talk with him? As Phantom? What kind of talk it will be? Danny wondered, then he nodded and the two walk around the town. Because it's still morning, there're not many people around. Danny and his dad stopped on a side.

The two just going to start a conversation, suddenly a sound of laugh appear from nowhere. The two gasped. Danny muttered, "Plasmius,"

I really must quitting from him, Danny thought. Then Vlad, and his ghost vultures, and Skulker appear. "Well, well…" he smirked.

"Plasmius," Danny muttered. Jack frowned, "The Winconsin Ghost"

"Isn't it my Daniel, who's on my side now…?" Vlad smirked at Danny. Jack shocked. What? So Danny Phantom joined the Winconsin Ghost? So all this time, they're working together! That's what he thought. Jack start to panic, "You… you…"

"No! That's not like what it seems!" Danny yelled panickly, then he turned to Vlad. "I am no longer in your side, Vlad,"

"What makes you think of that?" Vlad asked Danny.

"Because, you break our deal to not hurting them anymore," Danny glares darkly on Vlad.

Deal? What deal? Jack confused. Phantom made a deal with that Winconsin Ghost? What kind of deal? Jack frowned. "Phantom, what deal you did with them?"

"No-I'm… I'm…" Danny stopped when all the ghosts start to surround them. Danny glares on Vlad when the ghosts start to keep their eyes on him and Jack. "You said you're not going to attack my family and friends anymore," Danny said in a low voice, just he and Vlad who can hear that. Vlad smiled, then answer, "But you said you're quitting now,"

Jack suddenly pointing to Danny, "You! You tricked me!"

"What? But… I am not!" Danny try to explain, but before he could, the ghosts attacking them. "D-Jack! Run!"

"Why I must believing you?" a beam appear beside Danny and Jack, the two went to the different directions. "Why I must believing in you! You tricked me all this time! You tricked us!" Jack yelled. Danny's eye getting widen. "No, I am not!"

Everyone start to gathering out. They see the Winconsin Ghost, the Ghost Boy, the Ghost Birds, Skulker, and Jack fighting. They all whispering about it. Sam quickly dashed off to see. "Danny," she said in a low voice.

"No, I am not…!" Danny try to explain this to Jack. But Jack cut it off and yelled, "You tricked us! You evil ecto-brat!"

Danny gasped, then Vlad shoot some ghost rays, Jack fell. Maddie, and Jazz quickly dashed over him. "Jack!" Maddie yelled. "Dad!"

Jack looking at the ghost boy who still float there. Danny looking at his dad, then Plasmius start to speak to him, "you are in my side, you must obeying me,"

"No, I am not! I am quit! You hurt them!" Danny yelled. Everyone around him just whispering each other. Jazz, Tucker, Sam, and Valerie looking at him. What? So Danny did join Vlad? They never knew about it. "I am not!"

People around start to pointing on Danny and think the ghost boy is evil. Danny shivers, then looking at Vlad. He charges a ghost ray and pointing on Jack, Jazz, and Maddie. Danny quickly fly there and push them to another part. Vlad let out his ghost ray and Danny take the hit. The teenage boy tossed and rolled. "Danny!" Sam, Tucker, and Jazz screamed. Vlad smirked, then he, Skulker, and his ghost vultures left the place.

People start to looking at Phantom, who tried to get up. But suddenly what surprises them is; blue rings appear on his chest and traveled trough his body. Revealing a teenage boy with spiky black hair and icy blue eyes. They all gasped upon seeing that.

"D…Danny…?"

Jack, Maddie, and Valerie are the ones who mostly shocked. _Danny Phantom is Danny Fenton_. All this time, the biggest loser on Amity Park, is Amity Park's hero. But now they're not sure anymore. From that conversation earlier, they think Danny Phantom as a villain.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker ran over him, but when Danny stands, everyone put a glare on him. Sam and Tucker stopped. People start to pointing on him.

"He is a villain!"

"He is an enemy!"

Danny shocked, then he is looking at his family. "He done it at his own family!" the other one yelled. Maddie just muttered in a low voice, "…Danny,"

Danny turns back, try to open his mouth to explain, but before it, a rock threw on him. Danny closes his eyes, and notices lots of people threw rocks on him. Sam's eye getting widen then she ran to Danny. "Please, stop!" she yelled. "He didn't do anything! It's a mistake!"

"He is a ghost! And he attacked his own family!"

"Yeah!"

Suddenly Sam's parents appear. "Sammykins! So all this time you spent your time with the ghost boy?"

"…No, listen-!"

But the people not listening, they keep attacking Danny. Some people just whispering, need to get an answer from his family. Danny looking at his family, wishing for an acceptance, but,…

"…he is not my son,…" Maddie whispered. "**he is a FREAK…!**"

Danny's eye getting widen when heard that. Everyone heard that too. Then they start to glares on Danny even more. Jazz and Tucker shocked, Valerie can't say anything. Sam start to cry.

"**Deception**

**Disgrace**

**Evil as plain as the eyes on his face**"

Danny's eyes turned green, but then they turned blue again, looking at his parents who not accepting him anymore then try to get away from this place.

"**Deception**"

"**An outrage!**"

"**He can't change his suites!**"

Danny try to head to a small road, but people closes the way. Not allowed him to stay around Amity Park.

"**Disgrace**"

"**For shame!**"

"**You know these Outsider types!**"

"**He asked for trouble the moment he came**"

People remembered the time when he kidnapped the mayor, and the time he stole. Trough it was framed and controlled, but they didn't know. Danny feel he is not belong to anyone; not to the earth, not to the ghost zone. He is nothing on them. He is in between. Sam try to chase Danny, but her parents keep her away. Jazz try to chase her little brother but Maddie pulled her, tell her he is not her brother.

Danny walk to the another side, people still threw rocks on him. Covering his head, then he slipped and fell on Valerie. But Valerie shook her head and walk away from him. A moment later, she take a rock and threw it on Danny. He was the one who ruined her life. Danny let tears come from his eyes, then he ran quickly.

"**See you later, agitator!**"

"**Deception**"

"**An outrage!**"

"**Just leave us alone!**"

"**Disgrace**"

"**For shame!**"

"**Traitor, go back with your own!**"

"**He asked for trouble the moment he came**"

"**See you later, agitator!**"

Danny ran without looking back, when he looking back, the rocks hit his face hard. Danny ran and ran, the tears fell fast like raindrops.

"**Born in grief**

**Raised in hate**

**Helpless to defy his fate**

**Let him run**

**Let him live**

**But do not forget**

**What we cannot forgive**"

Sam try to break from her parents' hold. But when she did that, another group of people block her way. She screamed out loud, "Danny!"

"**And he is not one of us**

**He has never been one of us**

**He is not part of us**

**Not our kind**"

Danny is not a human. He also not a ghost. He is not belong anywhere. Just keep running, it won't help. Everyone hates him now.

"**Someone once lied to us**

**Now we're not so blind**

**For we knew he would do what he's done**

**And we know that he'll never be one of us**"

Danny fell, in front of him there's a small puddle. He see at his reflection. At first, it's him, but then it changed into Phantom, then changed into Dan… Danny stood up and run again.

"**He is not one of us**"

Danny reached the Amity Park's outsider. He walks slowly.

"**Deception**"

Danny walk away… and away…

More far…

Sam fell to her knees. Danny is not accepted.

"**Disgrace**"

"**Deception**"

"**Disgrace**"

"**Deception**"

From the window, Sam's grandmother just looking at what's happened. "**Oohh...**"

**DP LK2 DP LK2 DP LK2 DP LK2**

…_well duh…. Review? Anyone?_


	7. Love Will Find a Way

_What the heck with my internet connection! T^T Hi everyone, today I make lots of update 'cuz my internet connection is interrupted. I don't know what caused this, I am bored so I create crazy update. Nah, be happy DxS fans, 'Love Will Find a Way' is on~! Enjoy~_

**Annoying Line Break =l**

After Danny's revelation, Amity Park townsfolk sure about Vlad and the other ghosts will attack them. Trough it's hard for them to believe that Danny Phantom is Danny Fenton, and he is on Vlad's side(that's what they think). They start to charge themselves up, to fight back. Jack and Maddie created a new ghost weapon to fight Vlad.

Meanwhile, in another side, Vlad make a reunion with the ghosts of the ghost zone. He explained his plan to take over the world together. All the ghosts cheered for him.

In Sam, Tucker, and Jazz's side, they're so sad because Danny not accepted. Jazz tried to explain this to her parents, but looks like Jack and Maddie don't want to believe her. They already believed that Danny is not their son anymore, he is a freak. Sam locked in her room, not allowed to leave. The reason is, all this time she hanged out with a ghost.

Sam cried in her room. She want to find Danny. Her head turned to the window. Thinking for a while, _I must find him_. Sam braced herself, then pull her blanket and climbed outside the window. Using the small roads, she went outside Amity Park.

Sam looking at the sign, 'Amity _Park – A nice place to live!_'. Sam glanced back for a moment, then turned and left Amity Park. Looking left and right, start to scanning for Danny. "Danny?"

Nobody's there. She glanced to another side to find him, "Danny?"

She turned into a grin when the pile of grass shaking, but she turned into a sad face again after seeing a frog jumped out of it. Sam looking at the sky, hoping to see Danny there, flying. But maybe Danny is invisible, sighed, she start to sing,

"**In a perfect world**

**One we've never known**

**We would never need to face the world alone**"

It's a human world. And there's a ghost zone. Maybe there's another zone we never knew. But why people must be so rude? Danny not do anything bad. Why he's treated that way? He can't do this alone. Nobody can do anything by him or herself. They need someone else with them, just like her, and Danny.

"**They can have the world**

**We'll create our own**

**I may not be brave or strong or smart**

**But somewhere in my secret heart**"

They can have the human, or ghost world(and zone). But it's doesn't matter. _I will create my own little world, with everything I liked_. Sam thought. _With the animals, no murder, gothic, and lots of plants._

…_And Danny_

"**I know**

**Love will find a way**

**Anywhere I go**

**I'm home**

**If you are there beside me**"

With this, Sam knew she just admitted her feelings on Danny. But it doesn't matter for her. At least, Danny is back. If Danny is there, beside her…

"**Like dark turning into day**

**Somehow we'll come trough**

**Now that I've found you**

**Love will find a way**"

It's just dark tuning into day(trough she like gothic, dark things). She will cheered up every time Danny's there with her. They always go together. Danny, her, Tucker, and Jazz.

Sam smiled a little, she really admitted it. She liked Danny. Not as best friend, she really liked him.

And she knew, that love will find a way…

Up at the sky, not really far… Danny turned visible from invisible. Looking at Sam, who just sit down there. Danny half-wanted to fly over her, but he's too afraid to, finally he realizes something from Sam's words earlier.

"**I was so afraid**

**Now I realize**

**Love is never wrong**

**And so it never dies**"

_Is it love for best friends? Love for family? Or love for citizens of Amity Park?_

Love is never wrong, it never dies. So, why I must be afraid? Danny braced himself, then floated on Sam. Sam realized someone behind her, she turned and start to smile.

"**There's a perfect world**

**Shining in your eyes**"

Danny's glowing emerald eyes met with Sam's purple eyes. The two looking each other for a while, _snapped_. Sam run over Danny with happiness, hug him.

"**And if only they could feel it too**

**The happiness I feel with you**"

Danny shocked, but hug her back. The two snapped for a while, they not noticed what they are currently doing.

"**They'd know**

**Love will find a way**

**Anywhere we go**

**We're home**

**If we are there together**"

The two looking at each other. But suddenly Danny shook his head, snapped out of it. His eye getting widen when he noticed that he is holding Sam, his cheeks turned red. Sam snapped out of it, then looking at Danny who holding her, blushing lightly. The two released their hug. But smiles lightly.

"**Like dark turning into day**

**Somehow we'll come trough**

**Now that I've found you**

**Love will find a way**"

Surprisingly, Sam pulled herself towards Danny and kiss him on the cheek. Danny surprised. But then looking at Sam. He holding Sam and kiss her back, on her lips! (This just like scene in Phantom Planet, trough.)

Looks like the two admitted their feelings to each other.

"**I know love will find a way**"

The two still blushed, looking at each other without saying anything for a while. Then Sam open her mouth to speak something, "So… uh…"

Sam rolled her eyes for a while, then speak, "I love you,"

The two went silent for a while. Danny looking at Sam, not believing what he just heard. Sam continue to speak, "I,… I can't stop myself from thinking about you,…"

"Sam,… I," Danny paused. Sam waited him to finish his words, but Danny is not finishing his words and start to laugh. Sam put a confused look, then Danny poked Sam and floated away with a yell, "Tag! You're it!"

Sam glanced at Danny, "Hey,…"

Danny just continue laughing. Sam chased him then the two fell on the grasses. Still giggling, Danny slowly say, "…I, I love you too…"

The two admitted their feelings to each other. They smiled at each other, then Sam snapped out of it. "Oh yeah!"

"What?" Danny wondered.

"…Amity Park and the Ghosts going to fight!" Sam exclaimed panickly, Danny's eyes getting widen upon heard that.

"What?" Danny yelled, not believing that.

"…Yeah! And your parents will lead it! You must back now and stop the fight!" Sam said, pulled Danny with her. But Danny released from Sam's hands and stopped. "I…I can't…" he muttered. Sam paused, looking at Danny, "Why?"

Danny went silent for a while. "I just can't…! They not believe me anymore! I am a freak! I am a villain! I am an enemy!"

Sam slowly walked to Danny, "No, you are not." Danny looking at Sam's eyes. "You are not any freak, villain, or enemy. You're _Danny_. And you're always been Danny."

"You're a hero, my best friend, and my _Danny_." Sam smiled, Danny slowly smiled back, "_Thanks_," he said.

"So,… will the ghost boy take care of this?" Sam asked. Danny nodded. Danny picked up Sam and the two went off flying.

**Annoying line break? (and To Be Continued! XD) =.=**

_I am an evil cliffhanger, aren't I? ;P review or doomed(lol just kiddin' by, but review please?)_


	8. Final

_Okay, guys. Here is the last and least part of Lion King 2 Parody. Enjoy! ;D_

_~Pii_

_Sorry bad grammar._

**Yet another cursed, and annoying line break-**

Jack and Maddie with the townsfolk went to their town's mayor; Vlad. They are ready for battle with the ghost. Everyone got their weapons, and everyone already ready. But they not yet see their mayor so they went to his place. "Vladdie! Come on, join our battle!" Jack yelled. The mayor walked out of his mansion, meet with Jack's big hug.

"J-J-Jack… release me." Vlad muttered, Jack released him. Maddie give Vlad a weapon, then she turned to everyone. "Everyone, get prepared for our fight!"

Everyone shouted a big 'yeah'. However, Jack and Tucker worried about Danny. He is not wrong, why people not accepted him? But they need to finish this thing first. Everyone went to search for ghosts, wondered where they're gathered. The weather started to change. Raindrops fell from the sky. But they still spirited for the battle.

Finally they found the ghosts near a river(the river is deep down from a cliff). Everyone prepared their weapon. However, Vlad not. This thing confuses every townsfolk.

"Vlad, why you not prepared your weapon?" Maddie asked him, but Vlad just smirked and two black rings appeared from his wrist, traveled trough his body and it's shocked everyone. He is the Wisconsin Ghost. "The Wisconsin Ghost," Maddie held her breath. Everyone really shocked. So all this time their mayor is a ghost!

"Well, well, ironic is it? Your son tried to protect the town, but he is controlled and framed, and you got a misunderstood, then not accept him. Now this getting easier since he is not here," Vlad said. Everyone more shocked now, Danny Phantom is good? Why they're so bad to him? Maddie and Jack gasped, they let their weapons down. They already kicked their son out of their home. No, not just home,…

_His hometown._

"So, let's started this battle now," Vlad said as he floated and charged ghost ray on his hands. Maddie and Jack not have time to prepare their weapons again. They glanced at Vlad who already knock them with the ghost ray. The two fell the the ground. "Mom! Dad!" Jazz yelled, she just about to running at them. But before that ghosts surrounded her. Johnny 13, Johnny 13's shadow, and Skulker (**AN : wow, every ghost teamed up with Vlad. XD I know this is stupid but, yeah… sowee for randomness ._.**)

Jazz looking at Johnny 13. "Johnny…?" Johnny smirked, "Hello, Jasmine."

"What do you want?" Jazz yelled, prepared her weapon. "Nothing much," Johnny answered/ Jazz turned to Skulker, "Ghost-X," she muttered. Skulker not replied just pointed a weapon on her and knocked her to the ground.

Tucker and Valerie stands together, looks worried. They look around, everyone already got their own fights. Jazz with the 3 ghosts earlier, The two Fentons with Vlad and his vultures. The rest with other ghosts. Tucker and Valerie confused which one to fight since there's too many. Then a voice caught them. "Looking for something?"

The two headed up, they see 3 ghosts; Ember, Kitty, Lunch Lady. Female ghosts. Tucker just about to open his mouth to say something, but Valerie already pointed her weapon on the ghosts and yelled, "What do you want, spook?"

"Really, we don't want anything much," Ember spoke. Then Lunch Lady showed them a tray of cookies. "Cookies?" she asked. Tucker and Valerie not respond, just 'uh…'. Lunch Lady get angry, then she created a big chicken leg, caused Tucker and Valerie to dropped their weapons, scream and run away. Trough Tucker loves meat, but this meat is too big, and yet it is,…

A fat girl's weapon.

The three female ghosts chased Valerie and Tucker. The two panting in exhaustion. "Aahhh what we gonna do now?" Tucker asked. "I don't know!" Valerie answered with a scream. The two keep running until they got to a dead end.

"Now what to do?" The two asked. But the female ghosts already stand; I mean float behind them. "Any last words?" Kitty asked. Valerie glares on the ghosts, trying to search a way to get out, until she looking at Tucker's beret. She got an idea. With a smile she took Tucker's beret from his head then showed it on the three ghosts.

"This beret is our newest weapon! It can kill ghosts' afterlife! If you don't want to leave, I will shot you!" Valerie yelled on them. The three ghosts screams suddenly then flew away from them. "Heheh, that was easy," Valerie smirked.

In the other side, Jack and Maddie surrounded by Vlad's vultures. The birds attacked Jack mostly. "Don't hurt Maddie! Don't hurt Maddie! Yeah that's right! Hurt Jack!"

"Why you don't want to hurt me?" Maddie asked.

"That's okay, I am the one who will get the hurt!" Jack spoke. Trying to get away from the birds, he attacked them with his 'new' ecto-weapon but his shoots missed like always.

"Because, Maddie. You're my love," Vlad said, Maddie shocked. So all this time Vlad loves her! She prepared her weapons, about to shot Vlad, then she said, "You know, Vlad… you're the freak!"

She hated him, Vlad already made her blaming her son. She not understood the situation last time, she wished she can forgive her son.

"Ah, you know, Maddie… you're don't dare," Vlad smirked. Jack looking at his college friend after he's done with the ghost vultures, "You!" Quickly he run over Vlad. "Ahh… Jack," Vlad smiled. "You never knew how's it's like… to be me," Jack raised an eyebrow not understand. Vlad smirked again then continue, "You killed my half-life, and you stole Maddie from me!"

Jack and Maddie's eyes getting widen. They went silent for a moment. Lights flashed on the sky. _He thinks I stole Maddie from him? _Jack asked himself. He is never serious, but if it's something about his family, he will. Pointing his weapon on Vlad, Jack try to aim for him. "Jack," Maddie called her husband's name.

"So you want to fight me? Go on," Vlad smirked. "I accept your challenge."

"Jack," Maddie said again. Jack is more serious now, he stepped forward. Vlad floated forward. The two got themselves charged; Vlad prepared his ghost ray, Jack pointed his weapon on Vlad. The two about to fired, but then they heard a loud familiar voice.

"_STOP!_"

A light of flash appeared from the sky again. Two figures come from the sky. Everyone stopped. Noticed two figures standing between Vlad and Jack now. _Danny, and Sam_.

"…D….Danny…?" Jazz muttered.

"Sammykins…?" the Mansons muttered, shocked.

Danny and Sam looking at Jack and Vlad. The two glaring on them. Everyone went silent for while, they can't speak any words.

"…Sammykins! What are you doing there?" Pamela shouted. But Sam glares on her, her own mom. "Stop it, Mom!" her mom went silent. Sam turned to everyone. "Look, why we can't be friends?" she asked.

"What? What do you mean? They are, they are ghosts!" Maddie yelled. Sam took a deep breathe, then say, "Us? They? Human? Ghosts? Nothing different. Someone told me, no matter who you are, we are same. _We are one_. Look at they," Sam looking at the ghosts. "They're just people's afterlife. They just like you, but they're dead souls…"

Then she turned to Danny and Vlad. "Look at they,…"

"They're not dead. Also not alive. They're in between, but they also like us, humans. Ghosts are once humans. After we dead we will turned ghosts,… so nothing different. Half-human, half-ghost, also same… they're humans too. How'd you treated your human friends? Trough they're dying and half-dying? They're also same with you!" Sam shouted out loud. They all started to dropped their weapons. Looking at the ones they're currently fighting then shook hands. Lots of them hugging as well. Sam smiled softly. The rain also about to stopped as well.

Jack and Maddie smiled, looking at their son. Then opening their hands wide, preparing to hug their son. Danny floated softly, Vlad watching the whole scene, can't say anything. With an angry face, he charged up a ghost ray on his hand. Sam at first looking at her new boyfriend (the two just made up at the 'love will find a way'). Smiles softly, but then when she turned at Vlad, she is shocked. She noticed Vlad is looking at Danny. She quickly turned to Danny and screams.

"Danny, _duck_!"

"Huh?" Danny wondered, turned to Sam. Defenseless, he took the ghost ray and knocked to the ground while changing back into his human form at the same time. Jack's eye getting widen, in fast move he turned over Vlad and shot him with his new weapon on one shot! Usually he will missed but this time he is not! Vlad knocked and changed back into his human form, then fell from the cliff. "Vlad!" Sam yelled.

Sam running and jump down from the cliff, tries to save Vlad. Trough he is a crazed-up fruitloop, and already knocked Danny trough the other ghosts already befriend with the townsfolk, she wanted to give him a second chance. If the other ghosts can, why he is not? "Sammykins!" her parents called, but Sam ignore them.

(**AN : if you wondered why there's no ghost flew and save him, I never think of that. This is a parody, so hell yah ==''**)

"Vlad!" Sam called that crazed-up fruitloop's name again. Vlad wondered why Sam still wanted to help him. Vlad is hanging on a rock, behind him river's water flooded because the rain earlier. "Give me your hand!" Sam yelled. Without any words, Vlad, who is scared give his hand to Sam. But before that, his other hand slipped. Which caused him to fall. With a scream, Vlad's body fell to the river.

Sam's eye getting widen, then she turned back to climb up. But then she notice a hand of Jack Fenton's, and beside him, Maddie looking at her. She reached Jack's hand, and the Fentons helped her to get on.

Sam's parents quickly run over her and hug her, happy that she is all right. Sam turned to see Danny, his parents hug him as well. They finally accepted him. Sun started to shine, every townsfolk clap their hands for the two.

**Line Break**

Danny, Jazz, with their parents walked slowly to their home. Every people make their way to their home. Everyone smiled on them. Accepted, Danny really happy. He is finally accepted. Sam smiled, looking at Danny. Danny looking at Sam, but still walking, smiled as well. Danny looking at Skulker. Now to make the friendship between human and ghosts, someone must announce this. Danny is the one in the middle; half-human, half-ghost. The perfect person for this.

Danny looking at everyone. "_Everyone, humans and ghosts, with this, I declared that from now on, we are, humans and ghosts, will be friends! And not harming each other anymore_!"

Everyone clapped for this, Danny smiled. Turned back to his parents. This is a great new beginning. Ghosts nodded slowly, then they fly to the Fenton Works, make their way to the Ghost Portal, they're accepted anytime to come.

**Line Break**

Casper High, morning. Enjoyed themselves noisily. They're busy talking about Danny is the ghost boy, and about the friendship made between ghosts and humans because of Sam. Tucker and Valerie walked together in the hallway slowly, smiling on each other. Looks like they already made up. Then a student bursts from the door and screams, "They're coming! They're coming!"

Everyone went to the left and right side. Make a way for the 'comings'. The door slowly open. Tucker and Valerie smiled when see their friends walking together. Danny and Sam entered the hallway, with their hands in each other's. Everyone grinned then give a big applause to them. Suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off then a box nearby shaking. A glimpse of blue come out from the box.

"I am the Box Ghost!" the figure yelled, then fly away. Danny just looking at the Box Ghost, the ghosts already friends with them. Danny turned at Sam. Everyone went silent for a moment, after a while they started to burst up laughing.

**-END!**

:D yay! It's finally ended guys! ^_^ how's it? I killed Vladdie T^T Sorry Vladdie, but this is the parody *sobs*.

Okay, because this is done now I will make my another stories, it will be Lilo and Stitch Parody, and a fic called 'Halfa Theory'. After I finished my another story I will start a fic called 'Time Clash'. Because I can't handle too many stories. Please check them out! Thanks guys!


End file.
